LUNA DE SANGRE 2: El Regreso
by KatheGleekCr
Summary: Cinco años han pasado desde que Rachel Berry y Sebastián Smyth fueran dados por muertos, aunque la maldición seguía en pie, tenían la débil esperanza de que Rachel esté viva. Ahora Quinn Fabray conoce parte de su pasado y está dispuesta a buscar la respuesta del misterioso suceso que la está aconteciendo. ¿Será acaso que Rachel y Sebastián están vivos? Lean y averiguen.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.1

Cinco años después:

PDVQ

Hace cinco años de que no se sabe si Rachel está o no está vida, vivo con su recuerdo, cada vez más mis sueños se hacen más concurrentes, como si recordara mi otra vida. He estado yendo al psicólogo, pero este no desaprovecha oportunidad para pedirme salir con él, estuve muchas veces apunto de aceptar, pero aún tengo muy presente el juramento que le hice a Santana y a Rachel, sería mentira si dijera que he dejado de amarla porque no es cierto, recuerdo el momento en que ella y yo hicimos el amor antes de ese plan que terminó en desgracia para mí.

Flashback:

Perdí de vista a Rachel, tenía la necesidad de terminar lo que habíamos empezado en el muelle. Así que aproveché que los demás dormían y la busqué por esa gran cabaña, descubrí que alguien se bañaba definitivamente tenía que ser Rachel porque los demás estaban abajo. Me metí curiosa y la vi salí solamente con una bata con su pelo húmedo, las gotitas de agua recorriendo su piel sin piedad.

\- ¿Quinn, que haces acá?- Me indagó ella.

\- Eh este yo- No dije nada más y me comencé a acercar lentamente Rachel ni se movía.

\- Sabes que estás jugando con fuego bonita- Me recibió con sus brazos abiertos, y yo me envolví con ellos tratando de estar lo más cerca posible.

\- No me importa- Le besé el cuello atrapando con el beso varias gotas en él.

\- Bonita, no me obligues a romperte la ropa, para tenerte esta noche entera en mis brazos- Me ronroneó en el oído.

\- Tómame mi vida- Ella me miró directamente a los ojos y me comenzó a besar igual que lo hacíamos en el muelle con pasión, deseo. Pero tenía que detenerse porque mis pulmones aún fusionaban, mientras yo recuperaba el aliento, ella me quitaba la ropa y besaba el lugar donde estuviera descubierto parte de mi piel. Yo trataba de no gemir pero era inevitable, la necesitaba no me importaría perder mi virginidad con Rachel.

\- Rach... yo te nece- Mis palabras salían entrecortadas del placer que Rachel me estaba dando con solo unas caricias.

La agarré de su rostro para besarla, vi como me desnudó con sus ojos, luego con sus manos y yo tímida y torpemente le quité su bata. Sentí morirme su cuerpo era perfecto, estaba marcado.

\- Quinn, eres la mujer más perfecta que he visto en mi vida- Esas fueron las palabras que nos dimos antes hacernos una sola persona, una sola alma.

Fin flashback.

Después de ese recuerdo no pude evitar sentir ardor en mi piel, en mi muñeca derecha. No le di importancia y seguí guardando mi ropa en la maleta, Santana, Brittany y yo nos iríamos a vivir de forma definitiva a New York, las tres iríamos a hacer nuestras vidas, yo instalaré un negocio de fotografía, Britt una academia de baile, y Santana un bufet de abogados.

Me miró por última vez al espejo arreglando un poco el maquillaje por algunas lágrimas que derramé por los recuerdo. Cuando se cayó el brazalete que Rachel llevaba cuando la conocí, lo levanté y cuando quise ponérmelo observé que yo tenía una marca similar a la de Rachel, salí corriendo al baño tratando de lavarla pero no, definitivamente era un tatuaje en mi piel, escuché el timbre bajé a toda prisa esperando tener suerte de que fuera Santana.

\- Buenos días Fabray, ¿lista?- Me preguntó Santana agarrada de la mano Britt que venía jugando en su teléfono, y las empujé prácticamente hacia el interior de la casa que era de mi padre.

\- Necesito que vean esto- Les enseñé mi muñeca, Santana la agarró y abrió la boca sorprendida.

\- No puede ser Quinn, ¿tú... tú tuviste sexo con Rachel?- Divagó Santana, llamando a Britt para que lo viera.

\- Primero que todo Santana, no tuve sexo, hice el amor con Rachel que es distinto- La corregí y ella rodó los ojos.

\- Lo que sea Fabray, Britt mira esto- Britt obedeció y lo tocó.

\- Lord Tubbington me dijo que eso pasaría, porque Rachie está vida- Siguió tocando el tatuaje y yo quité la mano.

\- Esto tiene que verlo el Clan, ¿tienes las cosas listas?- Yo no entendí pero respondí que sí- Siguiente parada Lima.

\- Pero Santana... - Me opuse.

\- Pero nada Fabray, vamos- Me jaló hasta mi cuarto, pero se detuvo al ver un cuadro de una joven que fue familia antepasada de mi padre- ¡Dios mío!- Masculló.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté preocupada.

\- ¡Mira este cuadro! Eres tú- Yo lo miré jamás le puse atención.

\- Si Quinnie, eres tú, yo te recuerdo- Me abrazaba Britt yo estaba en shock.

\- ¿Soy yo? Soy yo- Les dije y a la vez me dije a mi misma.

\- ¿Sabes cómo moriste?- Me preguntó Santana.

\- Russel siempre me dijo que había sido violada por unos hombres-

\- Que hijo de...- Britt la regañó por la palabrota- Murió porque asqueroso de Rusbel la violo, la mutiló y la asesinó, su propio padre lo hizo- Estaba indignada muy indignada.

\- ¡Dios mío!- Me tapé la boca del horror fui asesinada por mi propio padre.

\- ¿Sabes cómo murió él?- Me volvió a preguntar.

\- Él me decía que murió de tristeza- Santana se empezó a reír tan fuerte que me contagió.

\- Por favor, nosotros vivimos en carne el hueso todo eso Quinn, vieras visto como estaba Rachel cuando te perdió, está mal muy mal- Aportó Santana, ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que Rachel realmente me ama, eso explica por qué me llamó Lucy. - No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que marcharnos ya, el Clan debe ver esto, solo ellos sabrán que es lo que pasa.

\- Ya nos vamos Santana, pero explícame qué es lo que haremos- La cuestioné.

\- Mueve ese trasero y de camino te explico- Santana bajó las gradas para prender el auto yo suponía que era para eso.

Cuando bajé llevaba mis dos maletas, cerré esa casa que tanto mal me había hecho, si bien es una simple casa, en ella encierra las veces que ese hombre le pegó a mi madre, o las tantas veces que, tuve que salir corriendo. Me subí al descapotable nuevo de San, para pasar algunas de viaje para llegar a la cabaña aunque yo no quería era necesario hacerlo. En la radio empezó a sonar el nuevo éxito de la famosa cantante británica Adele, San la iba a cambiar pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciera y más bien subí el volumen.

Hello, it's me

I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet

To go over everything

They say that time's supposed to heal ya

But I ain't done much healing

Hello, can you hear me

I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be

When we were younger and free

I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

There's such a difference between us

And a million miles

Hello from the other side

I must have called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Hello, how are you

It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry

I hope that you're well

Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened

It's no secret that the both of us

Are running out of time

So hello from the other side (other side)

I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside (outside)

At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

[x4:]

(Highs highs highs highs

Lows lows lows lows)

Anymore

Hello from the other side (other side)

I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside (outside)

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore.

Llegamos a la cabaña después de que las tres cantáramos a coro dicha canción.

\- Vamos Q, tenemos que encontrar ese álbum de fotos- Me jalaba del brazo para entrar.

\- Pero no podemos simplemente pedirlo- Le dije tratando de soltarme del agarre.

\- Fabray, si fuera así de sencillo ya lo hubiéramos hecho, pero LeRoy me dijo que lo habían dejado olvidado- Me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Si Quinnie, si quieres a Rachie hazlo por ella- La dulzura de Britt podía convencer a cualquiera de ella.

\- Está bien, está bien pero que sea rápido- Entré de mala gana, sintiendo el aroma de Rachel en mis fósas nazales.

Después de un rato recordando todo lo que viví hace cinco años atrás estaba con ganas inmensas de llorar. Y decaí San me abrazó y luego lo hizo Britt, ellas también lo hicieron.

\- Mira Q- Se limpiaba los ojos- Rach debe de estar viva, y esta es la señal que pedimos hace cinco años atrás- Me decía para animarme.

\- ¿Y si no? San, ¡yo la amo! ¿Cómo pretenden que todo esté bien si ni siquiera yo lo estoy?- Golpeaba el piso notando como era hueco.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Golpea otra vez- Me dijo San y le hice caso- No recuerdo que eso sonara así-

San agarró el sillón y lo corrió, para luego comenzar entre las tres quitar la alfombra, eran unas escaleras. San decidió investigar cuando nos llamó entramos y vimos vestidos de todo tipo, armas, un baúl lleno de fotos, diplomas y demás implementos.

\- ¿San?- La llamé.

\- Dime, ¿encontraste algo?- Se asomó y tomó una foto de un hombre que jamás habíamos visto.

\- ¿Quién es él?- Preguntó Britt.

\- Él es el padre de Sebastián- Se quedó pensando- El verdadero padre de Sebastián.

\- O sea, el que creemos que es su padre no lo es- Me sorprendí.

\- Definitivamente hay que llevarnos todo lo que hay acá- Afirmó Santana, agarrando todas las armas que cupieran ahí, las joyas que encontró en una bolsa de tela y demás. Aulló llamando a Jake al parecer lo sintió cerca aproximadamente duró cinco minutos en llegar. Nos saludó a todas y ayudó a Santana a sacar el baúl y meterlo en el auto. Dijo que después llegaría porque ahora estaba un poco ocupado, y aquí vamos, otro misterio por resolver.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.2

PDVR

Hace cinco años que estoy atrapada en este maldito lugar, al parecer es como un tipo de isla, hace cinco años que no sé nada del amor de mi vida Lucy, al final siempre estuvo cerca de mí, pero nunca le tomé la importancia en hablarle, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi.

Flashback:

Me encontraba bajando del auto de mis padres, ya que ellos me negaban un auto propio. Cada vez recibía más y más insultos, pero seguían sin importarme, Kitty no desaprovechaba ni un segundo para tirarme un Slushie en mi cara, y aún no sé el motivo pero lo hace cada vez que mi nueva amiga Marley estaba conmigo. Esta vez no recibí mi bienvenida como me lo hacían todas las veces que entraba.

Estaba un poco contenta pero, esa felicidad acabó cuando llegó esa rubia de ojos avellana con su uniforme de Cheerio, a avisarme que vendría Kitty a tirarme uno.

\- Ey, es mejor que te vayas- Veía hacia todos lados esperando que nadie la viera.

\- ¿Por qué?- La cuestioné, y ella me sorprendió agarrándome la mano y luego la quitó avergonzada.

\- Viene Kitty, ¡corre!- Le iba a hacer caso, pero ya nos había visto y reprendió a esta rubia.

\- ¿Qué haces Quinn, con esta perdedora?- Con que se llama Quinn.

\- Este yo... bueno yo..- Estaba tan nerviosa que yo solo quería acabar con esto de una vez y por todas.

\- Estaba amenazándome, ¿contenta?- Comencé caminar recibiendo por última vez la mirada de Quinn, es muy hermosa.

Fin flashback.

\- Pensando en el amor Berry- Se burló Sebastián y yo rodeé los ojos.

\- Deja de decir estupideces, estoy pensando en como salir de este agujero, mientras tú te dedicas a reírte- Traté de agarrarlo pero las malditas esposas no me dejaban.

\- Ya, déjalo, pero ¿sabes que he estado notando?- Me comenzó a decir.

\- Si es una de tus bromitas mejor ahórratelas- Le amenacé.

\- Nada de eso Berry, date cuenta de una cosa, en realidad muchas, hace cinco años estamos encerrados acá y no nos hemos matado, ¿la razón? Porque este lugar debilita nuestros instintos vampíricos- Por primera vez tenía razón.

\- Odio admitirlo pero, tienes razón- Trataba una vez más de arrancar las esposas.

\- Déjalo ya Berry, no hay posibilidad de salir de acá- Volteó su cara, podía que sentía las mismas ganas de salir de acá como yo.

\- Lo que no me explico es cómo llegamos hasta acá- Le dije siendo honesta.

\- Pues, ni yo lo sé, esa estúpida tiró la granada y boom, no recuerdo nada por arte de magia- Bufó.

\- ¡Más respeto idiota! Es mi amiga de quién hablas- Lo volvía retar.

\- ¡Ay por favor! ¿amiga dices tú? Ni han venido a buscarte- Se reía con sarcasmo.

\- No andamos muy largo, porque ni tú Clan lo ha hecho, sabes Sebastián tú no querías matar a Kate, ¿no?- Él me miró rápidamente y parecía molesto.

\- ¡Tú que sabes! Esa bastarda no es mi hermana-

\- ¿Así llamas a tú propia sangre? En sus venas corre mi veneno, pero es tú lo sabes- Le contradije.

\- ¡Me importa un carajo Kate! Debía morir- Me reclamó.

\- Es una lástima que seas tan imbécil, que seas el títere de tú padre, haces todo lo que te pida, TODO- Le acusé fuertemente- Ni siquiera es tú padre, es tú tío- Tal vez se me fue un poquito demás lo que dije.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- Me veía con interrogación.

\- Olvídalo no vale la pena hablar con un imbécil como tú- Quise terminar la conversación, pero este seguía.

\- ¿Cómo que no es mí padre?- Quería levantarse pero no podía.

\- No, no es tú padre es tú tío- Repetí nuevamente.

\- Eso lo dices para chantajearme- Trataba de soltarse pero no podía.

\- Cree en lo que te dé la regalada gana, me importa un bledo- Me quedé en silencio, tratando de escuchar el exterior.

El hombre volvió a bajar con un bisturí iba directo a Sebastián quería cortar su piel, pero alguien le alarmó que algo no andaba presuntamente bien y salió de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué demonios?- Me preguntó Sebastián.

\- Quería cortarte- Estaba igual de alterada-Este lugar es como un salón de experimentos, ¿no crees?- Le pregunté.

\- ¿Tú crees que nos tengan vigilados?-

\- Monitoreados y vigilados Sebastián, este lugar no es nada bueno- Miramos a nuestro alrededor buscando cámaras.

\- Escucha con atención Berry, lo diré solo una vez para salir de aquí debemos trabajar juntos, no sé- Me sorprendió que lo propusiera, yo lo había estado pensando de hace mucho.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Le pregunté decidida.

PDVQ

Llegamos a la que se suponía que era la reserva del Clan Vamperstreet, yo me encontraba tapando el tatuaje para que no me picara ningún insecto. Afortunadamente no estábamos solas, iba Brody, Frannie, Blaine que a última hora pospuso su matrimonio con Kurt, Noah, Jess, y por último Jake, cuando entramos más allá pensé normalmente que sería como las películas un gran castillo oculto. Pero, en realidad era un gran pueblo, eran como una civilización oculta de la sociedad. Unas muchachas corrieron tras Jess para saludarla.

\- ¡Jess!- Le brincó encima.

\- Cuidado niña que está embarazada- Le dijo Noah.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Kate mira esto!- Llamó a la otra chica que corrió sin prisa.

\- Miren quién tenemos acá, los famosos y amados lobitos, y los vanidosos vampiros guapos- Esa tal Kate me estaba comenzando a caer mal por alguna razón.

\- Si si, cállate ya, nadie quiere tu sarcasmo- Le dijo Santana pidiéndonos avanzar.

\- ¿Dónde está Rachel?- Santana se detuvo de golpe- Sabes que tenemos un compromiso- ¿UN QUÉ? grité mentalmente.

\- Primero que todo no seas mentirosa, Rachel te dejó muchas décadas atrás antes de conocer al amor de su vida, y segundo qué te importa- Amaba a Santana, pero tenía que preguntarle.

\- Si traes mortales acá es por algo- Se reía con astucia.

\- ¡Basta!- Gritó Lord desde un techo de una casa cercana- Síganme- Le hicimos caso a Lord, Britt pegaba brinquitos emocionada por verlo.

Lo seguimos bastante lejos de dónde estaba Santana discutiendo con esa... tipita.

\- ¿Y bien? Supongo que debe ser urgente están aquí por Rachel, ¿no es así?- Se sentó en su cama para gato.

\- Quinn muéstrale- Me pidió Santana. Me quité el brazalete que era de Rachel y le mostré el tatuaje estaba intacto.

\- Acércate para mirarlo bien, no puedo distinguir mucho los colores- Me acerqué un poco más hasta quedar agachada, se puso en pie y su cola se erizó.

\- Pero qué es lo que veo, el escudo del Clan, ¿acaso Rachel y tú hicieron el amor?- Al menos sabía distinguir no como Santana.

\- Si Lord, estuvimos unidas como una sola alma- Admití con orgullo y miedo a la vez.

\- Vengan conmigo, Santana por favor ve a llamar a los padres de Rachel, necesitamos una junta urgente, te veremos en la casa de los sabios- Santana se transformó por primera vez en todo este tiempo la veía como lo que era un lobo. Salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Caminamos un poco más, hasta llegar a la que parecía una mansión, pero conservaba su antigüedad, Lord nos explicó que a pesar de que LeRoy e Hiram eran los líderes del Clan, habían sabios como toda aldea, también me dijo un dato curioso, Rachel es la duquesa futura líder de este recinto.

\- Aquí estamos- Entraron de la mano como pareja, Santana venía atrás abrió su maleta y se fue a mudar, ya que me dijo que cuando se transformaba quedaba totalmente desnuda.

\- Acérquense- Pidió un grupo de ancianos conservados.

\- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?, porque vemos que hay mortales entre ustedes- Nos señaló a Britt y a mí.

\- Nosotros tampoco estábamos informados de esta inesperada visita-

\- Sabios, les traigo aquí la muestra de que Rachel está viva- Comenzó a narrar el gato- Esta joven rubia de pelo corto, en su muñeca derecha posee la muestra más vida y ordinaria del amor que Rachel y ella poseen, muéstrales Quinn- Hice caso a su pedido, quité el brazalete y les mostré el tatuaje, este brilló en todas sus líneas, los ancianos se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a tocarlo, me incomodó un poco.

\- LeRoy, Hiram, miren esto- Agarró delicadamente mi muñeca y se las mostró.

\- ¿Ese es?- Dijo LeRoy.

\- Nuestro escudo- Terminó Hiram.

\- No sólo eso, este es el escudo de acuerdo con la profecía, la profecía que hace más de quinientos años ha sido escrita por los abuelos de Lord Tubbington, Daniels, tráeme el pergamino por favor- Esto se pone más interesante, irónicamente hablando, LeRoy e Hiram me abrazaron fuerte, estaban contentos de que yo tuviera la señal de que su hija y mi amada Rachel estuviese vida.

Un joven pelirrojo le entregó el pergamino lucía muy antiguo y se retiró hacia la entrada haciendo guardia.

\- Bien aquí dice:

Sol y luna os juntarán, porque su amor es más grande y juntáis estarán. En señal de su verdadero amor este escudo aparecerá, juntos pero separadas una vida estuvieron, en la segunda nada os separará. Vuestro amor os salvará del peligro de la próxima unión. Como ven, está escrito en una profecía, quiere decir que Rachel vive- Bajó una vez más las gradas para acercarse a mí, para tomar advertencia.

\- ¿Sabes qué significa eso Lucy?- Habló Lord, que se puso a la par del sabio anciano.

\- Eh... yo creo que- Comencé a divagar.

\- Significa que tendrás que ser transformada, Q- Dijo Britt causando asombro y orgullo en Lord.

\- Quiere decir que yo- No cabía de lo sorprendida que estaba.

\- Serás vampiro- Me respondió el hombre.

\- Pero ¿cuán..- Sentí morir cuando HiRam penetró mi cuello con sus dientes afilados, me desmayé y lo único que vi era como Frannie abrazaba a Brody mientras me veía y Santana me sostenía.

PDVR

-¡Aaaahh!- Me duele el pecho un dolor más intenso del que jamás había sentido después de la pérdida de Lucy.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Se preocupó desde lo lejos Sebastián.

\- Me duele el pecho, ¡carajo!- No dejé de gritar y de ponerme roja, vi como el tatuaje comenzó a cambiar, el dolor era agobiante, lo único que se me vino a la mente fue Quinn.

\- ¿Berry?- Me llamaba Sebastián.

\- Algo le pasa a Quinn, necesito salir de aquí- Traté de arrancar las esposas pero no pude.

\- Ella estará bien, ahora concéntrate en lo que dije- Asentí con lágrimas en los ojos. Pronto sabré que es lo que pasa con Quinn, este dolor no es de muerte, es el mismo dolor que sentí cuando el veneno ingresó por primera vez en mi cuerpo. ¿Será qué?...

Nota: Tal vez este fic no sea de veinte capítulos, o quizá si eso depende de como comience a redactarse en mi mente, ya que cada capítulo es una idea sin pensar. Gracias a mis lectores por sus comentarios. Ustedes hacen esto posible.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.3

PDVQ

Al despertar me encontraba en una especie de camilla, a los lados estaban todos los chicos y los padres de Rachel esperando mi resurgir. Ahora era vampiro, todas las arrugas en mi rostro desaparecieron al igual que las cicatrices.

\- Ya era hora de que despertaras rubia- Me habló Santana, por lo que veía estaba contenta.

\- Ahora si estaremos juntas por siempre hermanita- Me abrazó Frannie se juntaron todos en el abrazo.

\- Ahora que soy vampiro, ¿cómo haremos para encontrar a Rachel?- Pregunté muy firme y segura de mi misma.

\- Ustedes son almas gemelas, podrían comunicarse con la mente- Sugerió Lord yo asentí- No trates de hacerlo ahora Lucy, tienes que sentir el momento adecuado-

\- Lucy, estamos contentos de que seas la futura esposa de nuestra Rachel- Me dijo Hiram.

\- ¿Esposa?- No sabía que tenía que casarme con Rachel, no me molestaría nada la idea pero ni siquiera éramos novias.

\- Quinn, tienes que saber que, ustedes están unidas por amor y por una profecía- LeRoy me comentó muy tiernamente.

\- No es que me moleste, ni nada por el estilo, al contrario. Me fascina la idea, sólo que me agarraron por sorpresa- Contesté poniéndome en pie.

Daniels se acercó a la habitación y nos dijo:

\- Los sabios quieren verlos a todos en la sala principal- Y se retiró.

En menos de tres minutos estábamos allá, al parecer mi presencia les gustó porque sonreían de oreja a oreja. Después de la celebración de mi "membrecía" Me retiré porque quería descubrir mis habilidades y salí corriendo como lo hacía Rachel, se siente increíble. Luego de pasar corriendo horas y horas llegué a una cascada, y me senté a ver como el agua corría tranquilamente, comencé a pensar.

\- Ahora que soy como tú mi amor no estás conmigo ¿dónde estás?-

PDVR

El plan de Sebastián consistía básicamente en permanecer en silencio, cuando los hombres decidieran llegar los atacaríamos para alcanzar la llave de las esposas. Sinceramente no me fío mucho de él, pero no me queda otra alternativa, aquel dolor en el que me vi sometida desapareció, y mi tatuaje había tomado otra forma.

\- Ahora que soy como tú mi amor no estás conmigo ¿dónde estás?- Escuché la voz dulce de Quinn en mi cabeza, pensé que estaba enloqueciendo.

\- ¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú, o es mi cabeza jugándome una mala pasada?-

\- ¡RACHEL!, mi vida soy yo, ahora soy vampiro como tú, al parecer hay una profecía que lo decía- Me contestó, era increíble, había olvidado la existencia de ello.

\- Mi Lucy, no sabes cuando deseo que estemos juntas las dos, pero espera ¿dijiste soy vampiro?- Ahora entiendo el dolor.

\- Si, ¿recuerdas cuando tú y yo... hicimos el amor?- Yo sonreí, y Sebastián me miró confundido.

\- Pues claro, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Estuviste entre mis brazos, cada beso, cada caricia fue real-

\- Si estuvieras mirándome verías mi gran sonrisa. Amor mío, al hacerlo nuestras almas se reencontraron y entrelazaron en una sola-

\- Siempre fuiste el amor de mi vida, cielo necesito tú ayuda, bueno Sebastián y yo la necesitamos-

\- Dime mi amor, ¿dónde estás?- Su voz empezaba a alejarse y apuré mi respuesta.

\- Estamos en una isla, es como una selva, no sé la localización pero por favor mi vida ayúdanos- No escuché su respuesta pero, tenía la esperanza de que nos ayudaran.

Aquellos hombres volvieron a bajar, trataron de atacar a Sebastián para cortarlo, tenía tantas ganas de salir de ahí, que una fuerza inexplicable llegó a mi cuerpo, algo me decía que Lord tenía que ver ello, pude arrancar una esposa liberando un brazo. Con toda la fuerza que pude lo hice con el otro, querían atacarme enseguida pero fui más rápida y los apuñalé con su misma arma, teniendo siempre en mente que son gente mala, porque no me gusta matar, tomé la llave y liberé a Sebastián. Que me pidió si podía comerlos, yo acepté pero salí afuera no quería presenciar algo así nuevamente.

Media hora pasó, y salió, me dijo:

\- Berry, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Me pudiste haber dejado e irte, pero hiciste lo contrario- Se veía sincero en lo que me preguntaba.

\- Porque mis padres me enseñaron a ayudar Sebastián, aunque seamos enemigos por esa maldición no te dejaría acá, ahora salgamos que han activado la alerta roja y vienen para acá- Salimos corriendo del lugar, a toda la velocidad que podíamos llegar.

PDVQ

Después de recibir la respuesta de Rachel, fui a alertar a los demás corriendo. Pero fui golpeada por algo, ese algo era esa muchachita que dijo que Rachel y ella tenían un compromiso.

\- Pero miren que tenemos acá, la nueva noviecita de mi Rach- Me miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

\- No estoy para tus juegos- Iba a salir corriendo pero me detuvo.

\- Sabes, no eres nadie, eres un juego para Rachel- Me empujó, a las Fabray no se les toca ni un pelo.

\- Mira estúpida, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, así que por tu bien quítate de mi camino- Traté de pasar, pero me mandó un puño y se lo esquivé.

\- No te tengo miedo novata- Me dijo con altanería.

\- Una vez más te lo digo, ¡largo!- La encaré amenazante.

\- Tú no me das órdenes rubiecita- Le agarré el puño.

\- ¿Otra vez fastidiando la existencia? Largo de aquí Smyth- Le dijo Santana señalándola.

\- Tú tampoco eres nadie saco de pulgas, estoy harta de verlos a ustedes sacos de pulgas por estos rumbos, aquí debería reinar alguien como yo, con una esposa como Rachel, porque será mi esposa-

\- ¿Es lo que piensas del Clan que te acogió, que te protegió de los tuyos?- El sabio anciano se hizo presente junto con Hiram y LeRoy-

\- Su pregunta está en el aire, porque a veces prefiero que todos se pudran en el infierno- Escupió esta mocosa.

\- ¿Sabes lo que eres?- Modo perra encendido- Eres una mocosa insolente, con la que Rachel pasaba el rato, agradécele la vida inepta, porque si MI ESPOSA no te hubiera salvado estaría tú quemándote el trasero en el maldito infierno- Ahora si vería a una Fabray enojada.

\- ¡Señores, señores!- Llegó corriendo Jake en su forma de lobo- Pido permiso para hablar.

\- Jake, ya te he dicho que puedes hablar sin pedir permiso- Habló Hiram.

\- Es por no ser descortés, he estado notando que esta jovencita sale hace casi cinco años de esta aldea con un rumbo perfectamente conocido- Vi como la miraba y gruñía, ella lo iba atacar hasta que Lord la detuvo con un hechizo.

\- Sigue hablando hijo- Pidió el anciano.

\- He encontrado esta nota en la casa donde duerme, con su permiso se la daré a Quinn para que la lea- Caminó hacia mí con la nota en su hocico.

\- Bueno dice así:

"Querida hija, estoy tan contento que tú plan haya funcionado. Hacer creer a esa estúpida hija de los Berry que serías asesinada por varios hombres por orden de tú primo Sebastián fue excelente. Él siempre ha sido un ingenuo, cree que es el heredero del Clan, cuando realmente eres tú hija mía, solamente que tu marca está en la espalda, y la de él es un simple tatuaje de estúpidos mortales. Sigue así te quiere tu padre"- Ella salió huyendo a toda prisa, quise seguirla pero me dijeron que era inútil, ya estaba escrito de esa manera, Rachel sería la única que la podría matar. Fue indignante para los del Clan, saber que han estado conviviendo con la enemiga, Emily dijo que ella se había enamorado de Kate, pero nunca tuvo el valor para decírselo pasó llorando todo lo que restaba de noche.

\- ¡Demonios!- Brinqué de prisa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Fabray?- Me preguntó Santana.

\- Olvidaba decirles que hablé con Rachel, como me dijo Lord- Me agarré el cuello.

\- ¿Y bien? Qué esperas- Blaine era el más caballo de todos, Brody a veces decía algo u Jess.

\- Está en una isla junto con Sebastián, me dijo que no sabía la localización pero, necesitan ayuda-

\- Yo les ayudé a escapar, por suerte mis abuelos me dejaron unos hechizos que no recordaba y puede que les haya servido, aún así corren peligro-

\- ¿Qué haremos para rescatarlos?- Pregunté.

\- Pues, no queda de otra que viajar por el mundo y buscar por todas las selvas- Dijo Brody.

Pues nuevamente, un viaje muy largo nos espera solamente es cuestión de tiempo para que estemos juntas mi amor.

PDVR

Sebastián y yo corríamos huyendo de esos hombres que en tanto tiempo nos tuvieron encerrados ahora era cuestión de que Lucy nos saque de acá. Cuestión de tiempo para nuestro amor.

Nota: Aparecí, no crean que estoy dejando el fic botado. Es que he estado ocupada haciendo ejercicio. En este capítulo se supo la verdad de quién en realidad es el pródigo de los Vlamperstreet. Perdonen si hay horrores ortográficos, errores en el nombramiento de los Clanes. Entre otras cosas, gracias por leer, por seguir el fic. Si pudiera hacerlo un libro lo haría, aunque jamás llegará a los tobillos de S. Meyer. Ya saben lo mismo de siempre Glee no me pertenece.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.4

PDVQ:

\- Fabray, mueve tú trasero- Me gritaba Santana porque iba a ser impactada por una rama.

\- ¡Ay perdón! Te recuerdo que apenas llevo unos días siendo vampiro- Le respondí con ironía.

\- Si, uno muy idiota, muévete- Me empujaba para seguir adelante con la búsqueda hacía unos días se ha decidido comenzarla, íbamos de una isla para otra, pero teníamos que hacerlo a paso humano ya que sospecharían de nosotros y entrarían en pánico..

Habíamos decidido pedir ayuda, y que mejor que nuestro escuadrón: "Kicks butt of bad vampires" (Patea traseros de vampiros malos) Finn y Sam fueron los encargados del nombre, ya que tenían una obsesión con los juegos Castlevannia, Resident Evil, y un poco de odio hacia Twilight. Aunque, aseguran que Ashley Greene es muy sexy, realmente lo es no lo puedo negar. En fin, Sam, Finn, Mike, y Artie son los miembros del grupo, accedieron a ayudarnos porque dicen que Rachel es la versión masculina de Edward Cullen.

\- Quinn, hay 2.149 islas- Comentó Artie.

\- Lo sé Artie, pero sé que estoy cerca de ella la puedo sentir- Le respondí.

\- Eso espero Fabray mi ropa está estropeándose- Acomodó sus gafas y siguió caminando y yo rodee los ojos.

\- Britt- La llamé.

\- ¿Si Quinnie?- Me respondió con dulzura.

\- ¿Podrías calmar a tu novia gruñona?- Le agarré su hombro ella asintió con entusiasmo.

\- Sanny, si no te calmas no habrán dulces besos de señora-

Santana me miró quería matarme con la mirada, pero yo me reí y seguí andando.

PDVR

Hemos pasado corriendo desde que salimos de ese lugar, Sebastián a estado muy débil durante un tiempo. Quizá estaba herido u algo.

\- ¡Vamos Sebas!- Lo animé, desde que hemos pasado huyendo y tratando de recorrer al mismo tiempo la isla nos hemos hecho una especie de amigos.

\- No puedo Rachel- Intentaba parar.

\- Si puedes, ven aquí súbete a mi espalda- Aunque se trató de negar sabía que estábamos en riesgo. Entré a una cueva muy tapada, con las plantas de la isla para recuperar energía, traté de llamar a Quinn con mi mente.

\- Vamos Quinn, respóndeme- Empecé a desesperarme, ¿habrá sido mi mente la vez pasada?

\- ¿Rachel?- La voz de Quinn era más clara.

\- Si, soy yo pero, no hay tiempo Quinn, Sebastián está debilitándose, y yo no lo dejaré morir- Le respondí con tanta desesperación.

\- Tranquila Rach, estamos yendo a islas para encontrarlos, ¿puedes decirme dónde estás?- Me preguntó.

\- Estamos una cueva está cubierta con plantas de la misma isla, Quinn ten cuidado, estos hombres poseen armas raras- Le respondí con miedo a que le pasara algo.

\- Tranquila, ¿si?- Me dijo con dulzura.

\- Lo estaré cuando estés conmigo- Escuché su risilla- Hay algo que no me dices ¿cierto?-

\- Tengo que irme Santana está mortificando, te quiero- Después de ahí no escuché su voz.

\- ¿Hablaste con ella?- Sebastián me habló.

\- Si, ya están buscándonos- Su mirada esta triste.

\- ¿Por qué no me busca mi Clan, Rachel?- Estaba apunto de llorar.

\- Sebas, mi Clan nos está buscando es lo que importa ahora, necesito que trates de comer frutas, estás muriendo- Le dije con cariño.

\- Prefiero morir acá, mi vida es una falsa, ¿por qué no me duele el tatuaje? Si se supone que soy el elegido- Agarraba su tatuaje.

\- Déjame verlo- Él quitó su mano y me lo mostró- Sebas, este es un tatuaje humano, reconozco la tinta y su olor-

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! Todo a sido una trampa, mi hermana es la elegida- Golpeaba el suelo.

\- ¿Kate? Pero si se supone que yo la mordí- Estaba confundida.

\- Todo a sido una trampa, tú y yo fuimos las víctimas, vivías con tú enemigo en la misma casa- Se agarró la cabeza y negaba.

\- Pero y ¿el veneno?- No sabía que creer.

\- Supongo que se lo extrajeron como lo hiciste con Hudson-

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Finn?- Estaba sorprendida.

\- Era obvio, ¿recuerdas al idiota de Alexander?- Asentí como olvidar a ese tipo- Pues él era mi espía, solo que se obsesionó y se inyectó el veneno, otro era Russell, quería poder y dinero-

\- Al menos esto ya quedó en el pasado, ahora necesito que comas esto- Pedí de corazón, él trató de hacerlo pero al principio lo rechazaba, pero luego comía con gusto.

Meses después.

Quinn y yo no nos volvimos a comunicar, tenía miedo de que esos hombres le hayan hecho daño. Sebastián y yo nos hicimos inseparables, después de aquel descubrimiento decidimos que no había motivo de batalla, me pidió disculpas asombrosamente una noche dónde hubo mucha tormenta eléctrica.

Flashback:

\- Sebastián ¿podrías dejar de caminar de un lado para el otro?- Le pedí con paciencia.

\- Rachel, perdóname-

\- ¿Por qué?- Le pregunté no tenía ni idea.

\- Porque yo provoqué el accidente donde pensaba que estabas muerta-

\- Ah, eso ya quedó atrás el destino quería que pasara de esa manera, no te mortifiques-

\- Gracias- Me abrazó.

Fin flashback.

Era de noche, una noche fría, lluviosa, se podía escuchar a los tigres rugir en alguna parte de la isla. Habíamos perdido el rastro de aquellos hombres, al parecer eran científicos que venían tras la pista nuestra. La mayoría habían sido comidos en su tiempo por Sebastián que se acostumbró a comer frutas y no sangre humana, y a la carne animal, eran buenas noticias, me pidió que si salíamos de la isla lo llevara a tatuarse tan feo escudo que a partir de ese momento dejó de ser su Clan. Como no dormíamos inventamos un tablero de damas chinas para distraernos y esperar otro día.

\- ¿Escuchas eso?- Me preguntó Sebastián y yo presté atención.

\- ¿Son personas?- Me alarmé y me puse a la par suya.

\- ¿Crees que sean ellos?- Estaba indeciso.

\- No lo sé, pero no debemos salir.

PDVQ

Había pasado un mes tratando de encontrar la maldita isla donde estaban, hasta que Artie se las ingenió para averiguar por lógica y estadística donde estarían, cuando descubrimos que había un laboratorio que investigaba casos de posibles vampiros y la localidad salimos de inmediato para allá. Ahora estamos acá mientras Santana no deja de discutir con Finn.

\- Por favor, serías excelente para el papel de Frankenstein-

\- Que no Santana, yo quiero ser batman- Estos geeks nunca paran.

\- Yo debería ser catwoman, pero tú marmota dices que debería ser Cruela de Vil- Y yo seguía rodando los ojos.

Casi nadie hablaba solo lo necesario, aunque Lord nos aseguró que esta era la isla indicada, seguía con miedo.

\- ¿Rachel, eres tú?- Pregunté al ver una cabellera castaña en los adentros.

\- ¿Quinn?- Escuché su voz y salí corriendo hacia los adentros de esa cueva. Era ella al fin la tenía en mis brazos.

\- Al fin te encontré- Nos fundimos en un abrazo fuerte bajo la mirada de Sebastián quién me sonrió apenado.

\- Fabray qué demonios te... ¡Rachel!- Santana se nos tiró encima cada uno que nos venía acompañando fue entrando y tenían la misma reacción, luego abrazamos a Sebastián porque sentía que el necesitaba un abrazo por toda una vida de falsas que fue sometido. Pero nada era perfecto, los hombres que Rachel que tanto me mencionó de su peligro estaban llegando a lo lejos. Los mataríamos de eso estaba seguro, LeRoy e Hiram nos dieron permiso para matar si era necesario ya que ellos no podían abandonar el Clan.

\- ¿Cómo haremos? Son bastantes- Artie tenía temor ya que él estaba en silla de ruedas.

\- Santana, Noah, Jake transfórmense en lobos ahora, Jess tenemos que hablar veo que estás embarazada lo mismo que tú Frannie, así que se quedarán acá. Blaine, Brody, acompañen a Sebastián él sabe dónde está el laboratorio- Antes de que ellos salieran Rachel los detuvo- Ah, por cierto, Sebastián no es más nuestro enemigo, Quinn, vienes conmigo. Sam, Finn, Artie ustedes serán los que distraigan- Se veía tan sexy dando órdenes mi Rachel, me tomó de la mano y corrimos un poco cerca de los tipos, eran unos diez al menos. Cuando ellos entraran a la cueva los atacaríamos de espaldas sin piedad, sentí a Rachel detenerse, y me besó con todo lo que sentía todos estos años perdidos puro deseo, pasión y amor acumulados, si fuera humana ya hubiera muerto asfixiada por tanta ferocidad que estaba recibiendo en ese beso, cuando nos detuvimos nos reímos y comenzamos lo que sería nuestra primer pelea juntas. Minutos después estaban todos muertos y se escuchó la explosión y unas risas provenientes de mis cuñados y de Sebastián, Santana, Noah y Jake llegaron con las hojas medicinales que Rachel había pedido, Jess estaba apunto de dar a luz, al parecer mi futura esposa sabía de medicina bueno, era obvio ella es hija de dos doctores. Después de unos cuantos minutos ya había nacido la bebé.

\- Se llamará Samantha López Simmons- Nos dijo Noah con lágrimas en los ojos.

Decidimos quedarnos a esperar el amanecer para irnos hacia nuestro hogar, la próxima luna de sangre estaba acercándose. Sebastián por su parte pasó pidiéndonos disculpas y que se le dejara formar parte de nuestro Clan, parecía sincero pero pedimos que como prueba nos fuese fiel hasta el momento de la guerra aceptó firmemente afirmando que lo que más quería era vengarse por todas las mentiras y farsas que pasó.

Al amanecer, preparamos las maletas, y comenzamos a correr, esperando que Lord haya recibido el mensaje para que nos fueran a recoger, cuando vimos que estábamos cerca del Mar Caribe comenzamos a celebrar, la isla quedaba en América Central, llamada la isla del Coco perteneciente a Costa Rica.

Lima Ohio

PDVR

Al fin regresamos, después de tantos años sometidos en esa isla. El Clan hará una fiesta en mi honor, y de mis amigos y futura esposa. Después del largo reencuentro con mis padres y los ancianos he pedido permiso para bañarme, mientras Sebastián se iba con ellos a hablar seriamente, después de tanto tiempo me sentía distinta, Quinn me esperaba en la cama, sentada muy tentativamente.

\- Hola amor- Se levantó y me abrazó.

\- Hola mi vida- La besé despacio pero luego ese beso se fue transformando en algo más hambriento, pero el sonido de la puertas nos privó de lo que iba a ser nuestro reencuentro carnal.

\- Chicas, sé que quieren tener sexo, pero han convocado congreso- Escuchamos como Santana salía corriendo con la que presuntamente sería Britt. Mientras me mudaba Quinn me decía que había pasado cuando estábamos fugitivos, y como después de un mes Russell se había suicidado en su propia celda.

\- Todo eso pasó cinco años y un mes de mi ausencia- Estaba sorprendida, y tomaba su mano para salir al congreso. Todo el Clan tanto los Golfword y Vamperstown estaban reunido mientras esperaban a los sabios, y a mis padres yo dejé a Quinn con mis amigos junto con mis hermanos. Mi deber es estar allá arriba para hablar y ser la mano derecha de mis padres, recibí muchos aplausos alegres de mi regreso, pero se calmaron cuando llegaron mis padres, sabios, Lord y Sebastián.

\- Querido pueblo, lobos y vampiros unidos como siempre ha sido, es un honor tenerlos acá- Comenzó a hablar mi padre Hiram, caminando de un lado a otro mientras explicaba- Se preguntarán ¿por qué un congreso? Estamos acá por tres cosas importantes, la primera el regreso de nuestra duquesa Rachel-

\- Pero, el más serio por decirlo así, es que Sebastián Smyth tiene algo que decirnos esta noche, dinos que es hijo- Aportó mi otro padre LeRoy. Mientras los dos se sentaban quise aportar algo.

\- Padres, si me dan permiso quiero aportar algo, desde estos cinco años y un mes cuando estuve con él fuera del alcance de todos ustedes- Les pregunté.

\- Claro que sí cielo- Me concedieron el permiso y les sonreí.

\- Queridos hermanos, me siento traicionada y sucia no por ustedes está claro, sino por el hecho de saber que la verdadera elegida, la que fue mi amante mucho más antes de encontrar a la mujer de mi vida, Kate Smyth me utilizó y los utilizó a ustedes hace que hierva mi sangre, el día de hoy esta noche la segunda noche este muchacho que ven acá convivió conmigo el periodo de tiempo que dije anteriormente, al principio nos ganaba la rivalidad que pensamos que existía pero, en realidad este muchacho fue víctima de engaños y farsas, fue víctima del desarmado de su tío porque nunca fue su padre, nos dimos cuenta cuando veníamos para acá que su padre real fue asesinado por su hermano para poseer todos los bienes que él tenía. Fuimos blasfemados cuando pensamos que Kate no tenía la sangre Vlamperstreet cuando en realidad quien no la posee es Sebastián, el tiempo que conviví con él, me di cuenta que su necesidad por la carne y sangre humana era nula. Ahora tiene nuestra misma dieta a la que se adaptó rápidamente- Después de mi discurso Sebastián fue admitido con la misma condición que le propusimos nosotros, ahora era cuestión de enfrentarnos a lo que nos esperaba, la gran guerra.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

PDVR

Después de la aceptación de los Clanes a que Sebastián perteneciera al nuestro, se armó una gran fiesta, cervezas, bailes, una gran reunión familiar como era costumbre para la relajación antes de una batalla esposos y esposas compartiendo antes, porque no sabían que les esperaba. Quinn y yo pasamos un poco alejadas con nuestros amigos queríamos convivir a fondo ellos se rehusaron a irse querían ayudar, aunque traté de advertirles que lo que se aproximaba no era algo fácil para los humanos, se hablaba de hombre inmortales.

\- Quiero pedirles algo- Artie habló con la mano en el corazón.

\- Claro, dinos Artie- Contesté.

\- Si muriéramos, quisiera que nos transformaran, es nuestra decisión- Me miró con seriedad.

\- ¿Sabes que lo que pides es difícil para mí?- Traté de entender las razones.

\- Mira, nuestras vidas Rachel, solteros, somos unos marginados, mírame a mi Rachel soy un hombre encadenado a estas dos ruedas-

\- Está bien, está bien, deja de hacer que me sienta culpable, sin embargo, sin ustedes Sebastián y yo estaríamos quién sabe cómo- Le di la mano a Artie como promesa.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya dejemos el drama hay que celebrar como si no hubiera mañana- Santana rompiendo el ambiente tenso.

La celebración se corrió hasta el amanecer, todos se fueron a compartir íntimamente con sus parejas, los muchachos cayeron dormidos de manera instantánea, Brittany se quedó sobria y despierta tenía un don especial según Lord. Yo me fui con Quinn al cuarto, la agarré de la cintura y la alcé prensándola contra la pared, para empezar a besar su cuello con pasión y amor olvidé que Quinn era vampiro como cuando me di cuenta me tenía bajo ella en la cama, la ropa fue desapareciendo hasta entregarnos completamente. A las 5am sonó el cuerno avisando que era hora de alistarse teníamos que recorrer mucho camino para llenar a la arena dónde se ejecutaría la pelea. Quinn y yo nos miramos con melancolía, toqué su rostro para darle a entender que íbamos a ganar y que esa maldición iba a desaparecer como los Vlamperstreet. Al salir del cuarto estaban todos a la mesa esperándonos a nosotras solamente.

\- Par de tortolitas- Santana habló.

\- Antes que nada quiero decir unas palabras- Interrumpí dándole a entender que no era el momento ni el lugar para bromas sobre sexo. Santana entendió- Estos días serán decisivos o triunfa el bien o triunfa el mal.

\- Jessie, Frannie, creo que lo mejor es que ustedes se queden acá por sus bebés- Papá LeRoy habló muy claro.

\- Pero...-

\- Nada de peros, ustedes saben cuál es el riesgo-

\- Pero, él va- señaló a Artie.

\- Va bajo mi responsabilidad- Respondí era discriminación solo porque el tiene silla de ruedas. Artie me sonrió.

El desayuno fue pausado por la tranquilidad.

\- Están cerca- comentó Brittany que al estar jugando con conjuros y pociones de Lord Tubbigton adquirió el poder de ver el futuro.

Mis padres corrieron para avisar a los superiores que los Vlamperstreet quebrantaron la regla y que harían un emboscada en nuestra aldea.

Todos estaban eufóricos, me correspondía hablar a mi, mientras mis padres hablaban con los ancianos del plan que teníamos en mente.

\- Atención pueblo, lobos y vampiros por igual- El pueblo hizo silencio- Esta noche se viajará hacia el norte de Lima, los Vlamperstreet han quebrantado la regla, se estipula que vendrán en nuestra caza antes de la luna roja. Como saben, nuestra aldea posee progenitores, niños vampiro, niñas vampiro, niños y niñas lobo y mitad lobo y vampiro. Les pido a esas mujeres que alisten sus cosas y partan a la ciudad en un lugar que, los mitad mortal y mitad inmortal les cuidarán. Todos los demás estén listos porque al caer el sol, se abandonará nuestra villa.

Terminado el discurso de apertura con obediencia se fueron a sus casas.

\- Cada vez más me sorprende lo fuerte que eres- Me habló Quinn y yo la abracé.

Al caer la noche con nada más que armas y provisiones partimos, Santana llevaba en sus hombros a Brittany, Brody llevaba a Finn, Blaine lleva a Sam y yo Noah llevaba Artie. Quinn y yo corríamos de primeras pero de cerca.

La idea del plan era llegar al norte de Lima, donde fue creada la primera villa de los Vamperstown y de los Golfword, se instalaría una tienda de campana para dar vigilia a la noche, Brittany sería nuestra informante, nos diría si Will recogió a las mujeres con sus bebés a su vez si los Vlamperstreet cambiaban de ruta. Sabíamos que Kate tenía una informante no era Sebastián pero si Emily su pupila, no le diríamos nada, porque tarde o temprano la guerra tenía que llegar.

Faltando un día para la luna de sangre nos movilizamos más lejos porque su objetivo era matarme antes de la luna roja, mi marca empezaba a dolor y mis ojos cambiaban de color constantemente, mis padres me decían que la hora se acercaba a Quinn le pasaba similar pero me daba estabilidad quitándome el dolor con solo una caricia. No sé por qué todo comienza a acelerarse.

4:00am

\- Ansiado, ¿por qué el tiempo está acelerado?- Pregunté.

\- Eso es debido a que, los enemigos han roto la primera regla-

\- ¿Existen reglas?- Preguntó Quinn.

\- Si mi niña, verás- El anciano hizo un círculo en la tierra y le comenzó a explicar- La primera regla consistía en llegar al lugar dónde traza la profecía pero, debido a que alteraron la regla el tiempo irá más rápido para poder cumplirse con lo escrito. La segunda regla es este círculo, cuando las marcas estén unidas las portadoras serán encerradas en un círculo protegidas con un escudo de energía. La última regla dice que depende de quién sobreviva el bien o el mal reinará si Rachel perdiera los Vlamperstreet reinarán los pueblos y ciudades hasta lograr un mundo oscuro, y si ganamos la armonía entre las naciones perdurará. Cada treinta y seis años la luna roja aparece y con ello una nueva profecía- Terminó de explicar el anciano.

\- Ya están acá- Informó Brittany- Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, miré a la luna y su color se tornó rojo, caí del dolor la marca me elevó hasta mi reencuentro con Kate mis ojos ahora eran blancos y los suyos negros, el Yin y el Yang.

\- ¡Rachel!- Escuchaba los gritos de Quinn, pero fue detenida por mis padres. La tierra empezó a temblar formando el círculo con flamas de fuego al rededor de manera traslúcida para que los expectantes pudieran ver.

\- Querida Rachel, es un placer verte, lástima que sea momentáneo por mi pupila te matará- Habló el despreciable tío de Sebastián.

Pero en mi mente se escuchaba la voz de Quinn diciéndome que no le hiciera caso que ganaríamos. Me puse en posición de guardia sacando mis espadas y ella sus cadenas.

PDVQ

La profecía comenzó, ver a mi Rachel de esa manera tan distinta sus ojos blancos como la nieve, y ese círculo de miedo parecía que les quemaría sus cuerpos. Ese hombre tratando de usar la estrategia de mortificarla, yo comencé a hablarle por su mente para tranquilizarla la vi sonreír y sacar sus armas, quería decir que le ha llegado mi mensaje, la pelea comenzó de manera rápida los golpes iban y venían Rachel fue golpeada en el rostro por una de las cadenas de esa mujer. Pero extrañamente Brittany dijo que Rachel tenía visita era un espíritu de una mujer muy parecida a Rachel. Su voz era tan dulce que Rachel se levantó del suelo herida haciendo caso a lo que su madre le pedía vengar su muerte. Todo pasó tan rápido que nada se recuerda como la cabeza de Kate rodó y llegó hasta mi pies fue dónde se armó lo grande Sam quemó el cuerpo con un arma de fuego. La batalla empezó Rachel fue llevada una tienda quería verla pero no podía un escudo no me lo permitía era Lord había recuperado su forma humana, me pidió que luchara lo hice con tan furia. Hasta que vi que Artie había sido apuñalado con una daga tuve la fe de ir a morderlo esperando que mi veneno tuviera la fuerza para que se transformara, lo mismo pasó con Finn y con Sam fueron mordidos por los padres de Rach. La guerra había terminado o eso esperaba yo, cuando fui agarrada sintiendo un dolor fuerte en mi cabeza estaba siendo jalada. Cuando mi rodar la cabeza del tío de Sebastián fue el mismo que se la cortó, estaba herido de muerte y su último suspiro fue un gracias.

Al mes siguiente, Rachel al fin despertó de un coma, la marca había desaparecido de su cuerpo y del mío. Sam, Finn y Artie habían vuelto a sus vidas del instituto pero eran vampiros sabían que sus padres llegaría a morir, yo volví pero extrañaba a mi Rachel, teníamos que casarnos por amor y obligación. No sé como pero estoy embarazada, al principio tuve miedo de que fuera de Alexander, pero al darme cuenta que Brittany también lo estaba se me pasó el miedo, Jake ahora era novio de Marley, que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo porque lo salvé de ser asesinado, saliendo del instituto con él vi a Rachel esperándome junto con sus hermanos esperando cada quién a su novio y novia le salté encima y ella me besó como si no hubiera mañana.

Han pasado 20 años y nuestra hija ya es adulta, me siento rara sabiendo que tengo 17 años y he vivido 20 más es genial eso, Finn se casó igual con una vampiro del clan Sam convirtió a Mercedes antes de morir en un accidente y Artie era un deportista famoso se casó con una mortal y ahora tiene un hijo mortal inmortal. Nuestra vida ha sido maravillosa pero, faltan 15 años más dónde aparecerá la próxima profecía.

¿Continuará?...

Hola a todos mis readers, quiero pedirles una disculpa por aparecer hasta ahora después de tres meses, hasta aquí llega el fic gracias por leer y comentar. Ahora estoy adaptando 101 un razones para odiarla de la escritora Emma Mars.


End file.
